1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a non-transitory computer readable medium, and an image forming method.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an image forming apparatus including an image forming unit and a controller. The image forming unit forms an image on a medium with a metallic toner. The controller controls the image forming unit such that, in the formation of an image on each medium of plural media different in reflectance, the metallic toner has a toner weight according to the medium.